


Lucky Charm

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Bound By Symmetry [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe- Courier is a King, Alternate Universe- Veronica is a Follower, F/F, Lesbian Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: August likes to spend her lazy afternoons sitting outside the King’s School of Impersonation.





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this AU where August is a member of the Kings and Veronica is a Follower of the Apocalypse that I love and could never think of anything to write for until now.

August likes to spend her lazy afternoons sitting outside the King’s School of Impersonation.  She drags a chair from inside and grabs a box from the debris around back. Then, she grabs the deck of cards from the pockets of her leather jacket and settles in for the afternoon.

She plays solitaire by herself, chats with passersby.  Usually, August can rope some chumps on the way to the Strip to put a few caps down for a round or two of three card monte.  

There are riper pastures to pick marks up, but…

“Hey, Veronica,” August calls out when she sees the Follower walk by.  “Can I interest you in a game?”

Veronica pauses, smile spreading across her face.  “August! Hey. Running your scam again?”

“The Kings only run honest business ventures,” August parrots with a wink.  “I’ll give you a cheap buy in. Only five caps.”

Veronica surprises August by squatting in front of her stand; they banter back and forth whenever they run across each other and have had a couple bit more substantial conversations, but she’s never taken her up on her three card monte scam.  She’s curious to see where this goes. 

“Okay, I’ll take the bet,” Veronica says.  

The caps clink enticingly as she sets them on the box.

“Find the king of hearts and the caps will be yours,” August says, showing her the cards before turning them over.  

“I thought it was supposed to be find the queen?” Veronica asks.  “I’m more a queen kind of woman.”

August jabs her thumb up at the sign for the school above her.  “I’m with you, but it’s better branding this way.”

Veronica snorts.  “Of course. Carry on.”

“Now, keep your eye on the king, and five caps will be yours,” August says.  

August keeps up a steady string of chatter to help distract Veronica from tracking the card.  For her part, Veronica doesn’t seem too tense about tracking it, and she doesn’t blink when August palms and switches the cards so she’s following the wrong one.

When Veronica points at the wrong card, August shrugs and gives a fake frown as she turns over the queen.  

“Sorry, not quite,” August says.  “Wanna try ten caps, win back what you’ve lost and a little extra?”

Veronica considers it for a moment before nodding and putting down ten more caps.  They go through the same routine a couple more times, upping the bet a little each time.  When they hit 25 caps, Veronica doesn’t put down the caps, but August doesn’t care.

From what that guy always hanging out with Veronica (Artie?  Arcade? Whatever.) says, the Followers don’t make a load of money.  It doesn’t matter. August isn’t planning on collecting her tab; this is mostly just to get to spend more time with Veronica.  

“Two hundred caps,” Veronica bets.

“I’m starting to feel bad about taking your caps, Veronica,” August says as she plays with her deck between rounds.  

“That can’t be good business,” Veronica chides lightly.  “How about just one last bet? Double my tab or nothing.”

“If you lose, that’ll mean you owe me,” August takes a second to do the calculation in her head, “three thousand six hundred and forty two caps, taking into account what you’ve already paid up.”

“No worries, I’m not planning on losing this round,” Veronica says.

August shakes her head a little, but sets her deck aside.  She reaches for the cards she runs the scam with, ready to at least have something to tease Veronica about for the foreseeable future.

“One quick thing before we start this round,” Veronica says.

August looks up questioningly, and she’s met with Veronica’s lips pressed against hers.  They’re a little chapped, but move against August’s steadily. Her hand cups August’s cheek gently, stroking just a little.  

“For luck,” Veronica murmurs as she pulls away.  “Now, let's do this!”

August realizes her mouth is hanging open, and she closes it.  Her fingers feel a bit unsteady as she starts the usual trick, and she realizes that she’s not going to be able to flip the cards around like she usually does.  Shit.

Veronica is positively smirking as she points at the card.  Sure enough, it’s the king, and she goes to switch out the cards- a back up technique she learned- but she can’t quite get the leverage she needs and she has to abandon the attempt.

“Victory!” Veronica crows as August flips over the king.  “I guess you’ll be giving me back some caps, huh?”

August can’t help but grin as she slides the caps over to the other woman.  

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t share that tip around.  Can’t have all my customers kissing me,” August says. 

“You mean your marks?” Veronica teases as she fills up her purse.

“Yep,” August agrees.  

“I think we can keep that our little secret,” Veronica says, getting to her feet.  “Especially given that you’re my lucky charm and all.”

“If you ever need a lucky charm to hit the casino with, let me know,” August says.  

“Will do, August,” Veronica says, biting her lip.  “See you soon.”

August watches her go, resting her chin on her palm with a sigh.  Yeah, she likes her set up just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Bonnie requested "to distract" from a kiss meme over on tumblr......... bless love u thank u


End file.
